


u can lay your hands on me

by ZoeyJane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Nami (One Piece), Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyJane/pseuds/ZoeyJane
Summary: Takes place right after Nico Robin joins the Straw Hat Pirates | Nami doesn't trust the newest member of the Straw Hat crew, but something Vivi left behind on the Going Merry helps her get over her distrust for Nico Robin | NaRobin
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	u can lay your hands on me

Nami sighed as she returned her surveying tools to their rightful place and pulled down the hammocks for herself and Robin to sleep in. So far, it had only been a few days since Nico Robin had stowed away on the Going Merry and asked Luffy if she could join the Straw Hat Pirates, and in those short few days, the woman formerly known as Miss All Sunday had given Nami no reason to trust her. _What gives her the right to just come onboard this ship and become one of us?_ Nami thought to herself. She wasn't surprised that Luffy and Sanji had welcomed her so easily into the crew, with Luffy's seeming inability to distrust anyone and Sanji's downright comical tendency to fall head-over-heels for any woman that walked. In spite of how unsurprising the whole ordeal was, it still frustrated her to no end.

She needed a drink.

Nami brought herself over to the bar in the ladies' cabin and poured herself a glass of rum. She slowly brought the glass to her face, taking a whiff of the rum's thick aroma before letting a small sip into her mouth. The dark liquid covered her tongue, the woody flavor momentarily taking all worries about Robin out of her head. Nami swallowed, and the liquor burned the back of her throat oh so pleasantly on its way down. It wasn't long before the rest of the glass was gone. Nami missed Vivi. She hoped the princess was adjusting to life back in Alabasta OK and that the kingdom had stabilized with her return.

Nami finished a second drink. Then a third. The more she drank, the less she could find herself ignoring the thorn in her side that was her new crewmate. At least Zoro, Chopper, and Usopp had the good sense not to trust her as easily as their captain had. Oh, well. Captain's word is law, right? Halfway through her fourth glass, Nami heard the stairs down to the cabin creaking. She sloppily turned her head to see the object of her frustrations coming down to join her.

"Care to pour me a glass, navigator?" Robin's sultry voice cut through what had been silence up until that point. Nami preferred the peace and quiet.

"Sure thing, Robin." Even in her inebriated state, Nami didn't want to let her anger with the situation cause any tensions with her new cabinmate.

Robin took the glass and took a sip. Robin sipped her rum a bit faster than Nami did herself, though the difference was slight. In the short amount of time the pair had known each other as crewmates, Robin had been nothing but reserved in her everyday actions, generally spending her time reading and enjoying whatever it is that Sanji made her in his failed attempts at courting. The fact that Robin wasn't equally reserved in her liquor habits was somewhat surprising to Nami.

"Look, I get it." Robin broke the silence that had lingered since Nami poured her the drink. "You neither trust me nor want me on this ship."

"Well, yeah. Remember when you, you know, _tried to kill us_ back in Alabasta? That stunt you pulled with Crocodile's jewels might've brought me onto your side momentarily, but now that the novelty's worn off, I still don't know that I can trust you as my nakama just yet."

Robin laughed. "I suppose I can't blame you." An arm sprouted from the bar, grabbed the bottle of rum the two had been sharing, and filled the now-empty glasses that sat in front of the two women. "The Baroque Works certainly gave you people a lot of trouble."

Nami scowled. Robin joking about everything struck her as distasteful, especially this soon after it all happened. "Yeah, _you did_. Luffy nearly died up against your old boss, and you were trying to stage a coup against Vivi's father for what? Because of that asshole Crocodile?" Nami tried to stand up and intimidate Robin, but she was too drunk to stand and just fell over her instead.

A pair of hands caught Nami before she hit Robin's lap. "You've had more than you can handle, haven't you? Come now, it's getting late anyways."

Nami mumbled something incomprehensible as Robin lifted her up to the hammock with a pillar of hands rising from the cabin floor. She barely noticed Robin climb into the hammock next to hers as she quickly succumbed to the night's late hours.

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the cabin's porthole, illuminating the room. A ray of light found itself shining directly into Nami's eyes. The redhead turned over and grumbled before realizing what time it probably was and immediately sitting up, nearly falling out of her hammock in the process. She rubbed her temples, unsuccessfully attempting to get rid of the splitting headache she was currently suffering from. Nami looked around the room for the first time of the day to find that her cabinmate was nowhere to be found. _She must've already made her way to the deck for the day_ , Nami thought to herself. _I'd better do the same_.

The sunlight blinded Nami again as she got out onto the deck.

"Good morning, Nami-SWAN," an all-too-familiar voice shouted out at her. Nami couldn't see just quite yet, but she knew exactly who was greeting her. Her vision had recovered enough for her to see a plate of something being shoved into her face, but she wasn't quite sure what exactly it was.

"Morning, Sanji." Nami's response was emotionless. Her hand reached out at the plate haphazardly, nearly knocking whatever in was that Sanji was serving her off the plate before managing to grab onto one and shoving it into her mouth. She could tell it was something sweet, but nothing more than that.

"Oi, Nami!" The sound of Luffy's voice rang out far louder than Nami could handle at the moment. "I heard you drank a bit too much last night!" Luffy's obnoxious laughter filled the air.

"Yeah, and I'm sure as hell regretting it now." Nami found herself a chair to sit down in, her vision mostly back to normal after the assault from the sun above her. _I hope Robin didn't tell the crew too much about what I said last night_ , she thought. Nami looked around at her surroundings. Zoro was, as per usual, sleeping against a wall, Chopper and Usopp were playing some sort of game, Luffy was trying to steal some of the snacks Sanji had offered her earlier, and Robin was taking down her and Nami's clothing from the clothesline they'd set out the night before.

"I'm going to bring these down to the cabin. Do you want me to put yours away or should I leave them for you?"

"I can handle them myself later on. Thanks for the offer, though." Nami was a bit begrudging with her gratitude, but Robin didn't seem to pay that any mind. Either that, or she didn't want to further the friction between the two of them.

"Hey Nami, where does the Log Pose have us going today?" Sanji had given up on the fight with Luffy for the time being, leaving him to snack on what should have gone to Nami and Robin.

Nami groaned. Her headache wasn't quite as strong as when she'd first woken up, but it was still noticeably there. She looked down at the Log Pose she'd somehow managed to put on her wrist while getting dressed. To her pleasant surprise, the Going Merry was headed in precisely the right direction. "Keep her steady and we'll be fine. I'll be a bit more proactive about our course once this hangover goes away."

"Aye aye, Nami-swan."

* * *

At the end of a fairly uneventful day aboard the Going Merry, Sanji called the crew in for supper and Zoro dropped anchor. After their meal, Robin retired early, heading down to the ladies' cabin to read like most nights. The rest of the crew had already brought some beer out of the fridge and started to drink, though Nami decided against it for obvious reasons. Before too long, the boys (with the exception of Chopper) were all far too drunk for Nami to stand to be around sober, so she opted to retreat back to her cabin for the night.

"Oh Nami, I folded up all of your laundry and left it in the basket for you." Robin skipped the formalities in greeting her cabinmate as Nami headed down the stairs, locking the hatch for the night behind her.

"Thanks, Robin." Nami started to put away the clothes that Robin had folded earlier.

"You're welcome. There was something else I'd wanted to ask you about, but I'll let you put your clothes away first."

"O…K," Nami responded tentatively. _What the hell could she be talking about?_ Whatever Robin wanted, Nami wasn't sure she was excited to find out.

Putting her clothes away didn't take long, and once she was done she asked Robin what exactly she needed to ask.

"I've been meaning to ask this a couple of days, but haven't exactly figured out the right time to bring it up, but I found this in one of my drawers when I was first putting my clothes away. Is it yours?" Robin got up and walked over to her bureau, pulling something out of the drawer. Nami's eyes nearly popped out of her face in shock as she realized what Robin had been talking about.

Vivi's dildo.

A million thoughts flooded Nami's psyche. _Did Vivi mean to leave that behind? Surely she couln't've just_ forgotten _it; it was in the same drawer as all of the clothes she packed up when we got to Alabasta. Does she have another one back at home? She's rich as all hell, she probably has a much nicer one back at the palace. Maybe it's even made of marble or something._

Nami finally managed to collect herself and answer the question Robin had asked. "No, that was Vivi's dildo. I assume she has a better one back in Alabasta or else she wouldn't've left that one behind."

Robin held the piece of lacquered maple, looking at it intently. She ran her hands up and down its surface. "The craftsmanship on this is superb. I'd expect no less for a princess."

"Oh yeah, it's certainly something."

"Oh? And how might you know this, miss Navigator?"

Nami's faced transformed into a shade far redder than her hair. "I…um…well," she stammered.

Robin chuckled. "Relax, I'm in no position to judge. She's quite the good-looking girl, isn't she? Perhaps a tiny bit young for my tastes, but you're a lot closer to her in that regard, so I won't side-eye you for anything, especially since you were cooped up on this ship with the choice between her and that cook."

Nami couldn't help but to laugh. "He really thinks he has a chance with us, the poor guy."

"Hey, as long as that food keeps coming, I'll humor him all day."

"You said it." A sly smile formed on Nami's face now that it had calmed down to its regular hue. "So…how tiny is that 'tiny bit' you were talking about earlier? Seems to me it's gotta be pretty small, especially considering we're all cooped up on this ship with that cook of ours."

The older woman could tell exactly where Nami was headed with all this. "You're quite right, it's just a tiny bit, maybe about two years or so?" Robin grinned back at her cabinmate.

Nami walked up to the archaeologist and seductively hugged her from behind. "What a coincidence," Nami said into her ear. "That's just how much older than Vivi I am."

Robin craned her neck back, letting her eyes meet Nami's for a moment before pressing her face into the navigator's. It wasn't long before she broke the contact between their lips. "Before we do anything, let's get these hammocks down. How did you and Vivi even manage on those things without falling out of them all the time?"

Nami laughed. "Actually, we have a mattress in here." She let go of Robin and pulled the mattress out from under the sofa. "As far as the boys know, we only really used this when I got sick and we first met Chopper on Drum Island, but Vivi and I brought it out from time to time whenever we'd have sex."

"And I assume those boys never managed to sneak any peeks at the two of you?"

"No worries, Robin. No one's watching over us." She lied back on the mattress and motioned with her fingers for Robin to come over to her.

The raven-haired woman obliged, lying on top of Nami as her legs opened up to accept her. Their lips crashed together in a heat of passion, tongues immediately sliding over one another.

All of the thoughts Nami had had about Robin earlier – the distrust, the frustration, and the hatred – were channeled into her furiously mashing her lips against her partner's. She still wasn't sure if Robin was a woman she could trust just yet, but she'd be damned if she couldn't at least get off as consolation for having to bunk up with her.

Robin took her mouth off of Nami's and moved towards kissing the younger woman's neck, sliding one hand down Nami's pants and two up her shirt. Nami let out a sound of pleasure, but kept it reserved. Robin could tell she'd had practice keeping her voice down during these types of lewd acts. The hands under Nami's shirt lifted it off her body, revealing the I-cup breasts beneath. Nico Robin's hands continued to fondle them as another pair of hands began to unzip her jean shorts and pull them down along with her underwear.

Nami wanted to reciprocate in some way, to strip Robin down and touch her too, but she was paralyzed by waves upon waves of pleasure as Robin stimulated her all over: one hand rubbing Nami's clit, another two playing with her nipples, and Robin's mouth continuing to kiss down her body until finally reaching the throbbing folds between Nami's legs. Robin took her hand away to give herself some space to start eating Nami out, taking in the flavors of her partner's pleasure. Another hand snaked its way under Robin's chin and stuck the dildo inside of Nami.

The redhead could barely breathe as Robin slowly ramped up the pace of her arm pumping the wooden phallus inside of her. "Oh, Robin…don't stop…please," she barely managed to squeak out. As Robin's tongue flicked back and forth over her clitoris, Nami convulsed in almost inhuman ways until Robin brought forth a few more hands to stabilize her. It wasn't long before Nami found herself unable to control her voice, and a quick yelp emanated from her lips. Robin quickly sprouted new hands to grab Nami's shirt and gag her with it so that the boys wouldn't catch onto their activities. Muffled screams and moans came through the shirt, and Nami began to gush into Robin's mouth as she climaxed. Nami began to breathe deeply and slowly as Robin released her hold on every part of the girl's body.

"That…was…oh my God," Nami panted.

"If you need a minute before round two, I can't say I blame you," Robin whispered into her ear. Nami responded by wrapping her arms around the older woman and bringing her in for a kiss even deeper than what they'd shared before Robin stripped her down.

"I don't necessarily need time to recoup, but if you sit tight for a second, I can get something that'll help us for that round two you mentioned." Nami swiped the dildo from Robin's hands and made her way to her drawers while Robin disrobed. Nami rummaged around for a bit before finding what it was she was looking for: a strap-on harness to attach Vivi's dildo to.

Robin's eyebrow raised as Nami slid the harness up her thighs and tightened it as it reached her hips. The brunette sat back on the mattress and opened her legs as Nami had done earlier when she approached. Nami gazed into Robin's eyes and fiddled with the dildo in one had, positioning it at the entrance to her vagina. Robin leaned forward and kissed Nami's lips. The head of the dildo poked in slightly, eliciting the slightest of yelps from Robin. Nami smirked mid-kiss and pushed the dildo in a bit more. She slowly but surely moved her hips back and forward, gradually increasing the depth of her thrusts before finally managing to fit the entire dildo inside of her partner. Nami slid her tongue into Robin's mouth as she found a rhythm to fuck her with.

Robin threw her head back as Nami pumped the strap-on in and out. She let out a quiet moan, but was noticeably better at keeping her voice under control than Nami, who grunted along with her passionately.

When Robin came, it was far less eventful than Nami's climax. Nami pulled the dildo out of Robin and pulled the strap-on off of her legs. She left it with the pile of clothes that lied on the floor beside them and joined Robin underneath the sheet she'd pulled up for them to fall asleep together in. _Maybe Robin isn't quite as bad as I'd led myself to believe_ , Nami thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around the older woman, bringing her in for another kiss.

"So, how do I compare to your old cabinmate?" Robin asked in that damned sultry voice of hers.

"Well, seeing as Vivi couldn't sprout dozens of arms to pleasure me with, I'd say you have a bit unfair of an advantage."

Robin laughed. "Yes, I suppose I do. Can I assume you're fine with me being your nakama now?"

"Of course, Robin." Nami kissed Robin one last time, as passionately as she could muster before passing out cold, exhausted from one hell of a night. As the ocean's waves rocked the Going Merry back and forth in the night, Robin soon found herself drifting away as well, happy that she'd found a good crew to join after the defeat of Baroque Works. For the first time in her life since the fall of Ohara, Robin felt something that resembled a feeling of belonging. She smiled as she fell asleep, excited for whatever misadventures tomorrow would bring the Straw Hat Pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked this; NaRobin is one of my favorite ships in One Piece
> 
> Inspiration song: "religion (u can lay your hands on me)" by Shura


End file.
